


I was awake

by Cinnamon_wings



Category: Free!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Confessions, Fluff, Funny, Gift, Lemon, M/M, Makeouts, Riding, Swearing, m/m - Freeform, rinharu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2212524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamon_wings/pseuds/Cinnamon_wings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the famous relay (season 1 episode 12), the Iwatobi swim club and Rin have a sleepover. But when Rin gets brave and he and Haru are alone, things end differently for them.<br/>Haru gains an unexpected pain in the butt. Ohohoho so clever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I was awake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caly](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Caly).



> WARNING  
> explicit gay sex! No flames, I gave fair warning.
> 
> So I'm a little anxious about posting this. I don't write a lot of explicit content, so I feel nervous about how I did, but I do feel like the flow of this one shot is good. Please let me know your opinion and advice if you so wish, I'd loveeeee to read it.  
> This fic was tailor-made for my one and only best friend Caly, so kudos to her for creating the idea and for moral support.  
> C: I hope you enjoy!

Rin was dead tired. It was the day after regionals and he was staying over at Haru's with all the guys. Everyone was sleeping except for Rin and Haru, who were on the couch in front of the glowing t.v.  
"Wanna watch this?" said Haru while flipping through channels.  
It was all Rin could do not to meet his blue eyes. He knew they would be shimmering with the light of the t.v. and Rin wasn't sure he could keep a cap on his thoughts any longer - let alone when he was swimming in deep blues.  
"...Rin?"  
"Huh? Oh, yeah, sure, whatever." He slunk into a slouch and bore holes into his knees with his eyes. Could he be any more obviously flustered?  
Nagisa would be teasing him right now. He'd laugh at how awkward Rin was and he's tell his shark-like friend to speak his mind. But Rin wasn't sure that would work, since speaking to Haru was like speaking to a brick wall.  
Hm.  
Well, Rin might not be good with words, but what about actions? Don't they speak louder than words?  
Letting out a breath, Rin steeled himself and scooched a bit closer to his black-haired friend. Haru didn't move, but a quick flick of his eyes told the carefully watching Rin that he was aware of the shrinking space between them.  
Okay. Maybe subtlety is key here.  
Rin let the tension die down to a boil and watched the t.v. for a bit.  
During this time, he let his gaze wander to Haru's body outlined in white-blue glow. He was wearing a thin tee and loose shorts, but it was perfect to Rin. Faint shapes of muscles were visible under the fabric and Rin's face heated as his eyes wandered south. He snapped his vision back to the screen.  
Time to execute phase 2.  
He snaked his hand over Haru's thigh...  
FUCK.  
Cover blown, repeat, cover blown!!!  
Haru jerked and tensed, whipping his head to Rin and gave him the most panicked, confused, embarrassed face ever.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Ah, err, never mind, I just-" Rin started to pull back, but was surprised to find Haru placing a hand on it to keep his hand from retreating.  
"What are you doing?" Haru's tone changed, lower, implying a second meaning.  
Rin's embarrassment evolved into an impish grin and he answered.  
"This."  
His hand began a light circle on Haru's clothed inner thigh.  
"Mn.. What are you trying to start, Rin?"  
His blue eyes darkened under black lashes. Rin licked his lips - that was answer enough.  
Dodging the obvious area, Rin slid his hand under the shirt and up Haru's hard stomach. He felt him tense under his hand and his grin widened.  
As his palm travelled farther up, he passed by a certain bundle of nerves. The way Haru's hushed moan made him feel should have been a sin.  
He admired his face while he focused lithe fingers on the spot. Haru's eyes were squeezed shut, a flush spread over his cheeks, his teeth gritted in an effort to keep cries muffled. Rin wanted to pound those sounds out of him.  
"R-Rin..."  
Okay well, Rin had officially lost patience. He took his hand out and roughly pulled Haru's chin over. He pressed their lips together feverishly, wasting no time in licking his way into his mouth and biting at his plump lips. Haru made quiet noises into the hot breath between them while fisting his hands in Rin's sweater.  
Rin devilishly placed a knee between Haru's legs. A rattled gasp escaped Haru's lips and Rin bared his teeth in another grin.  
"Rin! Stop... Don't tease.."  
He laughed under his breath.  
"I can't help it if it brings on reactions like that."  
Haru would have glared at him if he wasn't busy fluttering his eyes closed at the sensation of Rin's palm against the bulge in his shorts. So, Rin again pushed his lips against Haru's, dominating him and letting out a low growl. When Haru shivered merely at his voice, Rin was done. He could not hold back anymore. If the gang wasn't on the floor sleeping, he would've fucked Haru on the couch. However, he stood and Haru followed with a questioning face.  
They tip toed down the hallway and Haru helped him avoid the squeakier of the floorboards. Right outside Haru's room, Rin snaked his hands around Haru's waist and shoved him hard against the wall. Haru yelped and immediately clapped a hand over his mouth, looking guiltily at Rin. They froze and listened for any signs of their friends waking up, but they let out their breaths when no noise was heard.  
Rin continued his lusty ministrations: a hand slipping under Haru's shorts to rub at the bump through his boxers, mouths clashing sloppily, hands on each other's chests.  
They separated their faces to catch their wild breaths and Haru looked at his hands as he pushed Rin's hoodie off and over his head. He sighed with trembling fingers as the skin of Rin's upper body was revealed.  
"I've always wanted to do this..."  
Rin halted his movements and met Haru's eyes with an incredulous look.  
"...really?"  
"Mhmn..." Haru bit his lip and tilted his head so his eyes were shaded. He must have been so overwhelmed.  
Overwhelmed? Rin was overwhelmed! What did he mean? Fuck, if this meant that he could have had Haru like this earlier, then Rin would splinter a door.  
Rin guessed he had taken too long in his shock because Haru whimpered and ground lightly into his hand. Rin used his slight temper and channeled it as he licked and bit at Haru's neck. Haru made a hoarse cry and his fingers went to Rin's back, curling into fists as Rin overtook him with sensations.  
After leaving a mark that was to his satisfaction, Rin opened the door. He then hoisted Haru up by the legs and he hung from his shoulders while he captured his mouth. As they kissed, Rin nudged open the door. It was hard to focus while he carried a teenage boy the same weight as himself across a messy room while connected by distracting mouths. Ergo, it was inevitable that they trip and fall.  
Haru's many swimsuits were strewn across the floor. Rin's foot caught one and sent him sprawling: it was all he could do to throw Haru onto the bed with the last of his momentum.  
Peeking over the end of his bed, Haru snickered and lent a hand to help up the kneeling Rin. But Rin's eyes locked on to a certain spot, and he sank his arms onto the mattress. Haru jumped as hands were reapplied to his thighs. However, what happened next made Haru's jaw drop. Rin had removed Haru's underwear and licked the tip of him. When Rin finally wrapped his lips around it, Haru let his head loll back and he grit his teeth against the voice threatening to make itself heard.  
Rin frowned against the bitter taste, but he twirled his tongue and used his hand to cover what his mouth couldn't.  
Haru wasn't sure what to do with his hands, but he was getting more and more desperate as Rin got better and better. He settled with twining his fingers in purple-red hair. Rin hummed in approval of the slightly rough gesture and lazily looked up at the gorgeous mess above him.  
Knees tightened around his muscled back and Haru's fingers fisted in his hair. Shallow, uneven breaths told Rin that he was almost there.  
"Mmn! Ah, Rin... 'm coming-"  
Rin sucked him hard and tried not to recoil at the bitter fluid that flowed into his mouth. It soon overflowed and some dripped down his chin. It was difficult, but he convinced himself to swallow it.  
"Hah... Rin... You..."  
"Oh don't worry I can take care of it-"  
"No, I want to... I want you to..."  
Rin could swear he was dreaming. If he had a time machine, he'd go back and tell himself that it got so, so much better.  
Crawling over top over Haru, Rin got rid of the remaining clothes.  
Er.  
Problem.  
Haru must have sensed his hesitation because he averted his eyes and pointed to the bedside table. Rin opened the drawer and found the small bottle he was looking for. Rin bit his lip at the idea of Haru using this on himself.  
Kneeling between Haru's legs, Rin massaged the sensitive areas of his lower half. Being careful of a bad reaction, Rin decided to get creative again.  
"Ah!"  
Rin's tongue met with hot skin and a gasp immediately resounded through the dark room. Rin traced up with his tongue and reached the base of Haru again, then back down. Rin made circles with the tip and reveled in the sounds coming from the boy above him. He had his arms bent back so he could grab the pillow under his head, his back arching off the bed, desperately trying to keep his legs open for Rin.  
Eventually, Rin brought a finger into the mix, going slow. Soon enough, two had stretched him and Rin was pretty sure it was all they could take.  
Rin hovered over Haru and pressed their mouths together again. He was pleasantly surprised when Haru bit his lip and rolled them over so he straddled Rin. He felt a hand around him and groaned into Haru's mouth as the slow pumping relieved his pent-up hard-on.  
Haru then replaced his hand with himself and Rin put his hands on the delicate hipbones to help Haru lower himself. It was hard not to admire him as his back arched to expose hard muscle and his head went back with soft cries. It was all Rin could do to keep his hips still and let Haru adjust.  
Haru bit the back of his hand to stifle the moans he couldn't help but let out.  
The rhythm was hardly that at first, but as they became more aware of how the other was moving, they found a comfortable way of grinding and thrusting.  
Rin blew out breaths and tilted his head back to deal with the waves of pleasure coming from the place they were connected.  
God, Haru was so tight.  
He ran his hands along well-toned abs and straining sides until he heard Haru make a beautiful noise.  
He moaned loud and long and Rin knew he'd found the right spot. So he kept thrusting hard into it and Haru was at wit's end. Tears pooled at his eyes and his red face was contorted in pleasure.  
Rin was nearing the edge as well, driven by the fact that this was HARU he was watching ride him: the person he never stopped caring about and staring at.  
Haru's cries became shorter and shriller while Rin felt clouds frame his vision. He grabbed hold of Haru's waist and pounded hard relentlessly, driving them both over the edge.  
Haru didn't care and let out an incoherent moan, Rin grunting huskily. Once they rode out the explosion of ecstasy, exhaustion set in an Haru fell on top of Rin. He pressed his ear to his chest and Rin gently traced his back.  
Haru was unsure how to feel, but Rin was insanely happy.  
"...Rin..?"  
"Yeah?"  
Punctuated by pants, they began the obligatory 'what the hell just happened' talk.  
"What... Why... Um..."  
Rin sighed. "Haru, I thought it was obvious how much I liked you."  
If Haru hadn't been pressed to his body, Rin wouldn't have caught the slight stutter of breath.  
"I've liked you ever since I met you - even if I wasn't aware of the exact emotion when I was little, I recognize it now. Jeez, how clueless are you?"  
Haru was back to his calm and collected self, which Rin found funny in this situation.  
"Why didn't you say anything?"  
Rin made noise like laughter, except it was dry. "Are you kidding me? You're so hard to predict. How should I have known whether you'd reject me so hard I'd end up drinking my ass off or if you'd react like this?"  
Haru pouted against Rin's strong chest. "I'm not that bad."  
Rin rolled his eyes. Great. More awkward one-liners. What should he have expected? That one bed-shaking night would simultaneously shake Haru out of his mask of indifference?  
"Well, tell me how you feel then."  
Haru stopped dead in his tracks. Then, he did something unexpected; He reached up and kissed Rin sweetly.  
\------  
Nagisa just wouldn't leave him alone. Haru was nearing the end of his patience.  
"Why are you walking so weird, Haru-chan?"  
Haru didn't answer, just furrowed his brows.  
"Aren't you swimming today? You swim everyday: are you sick?"  
"Nagisa, maybe you should leave Haru alone."  
The blonde sulked, but said nothing more in Makoto's presence. Once the short boy flitted off to annoy Rei, Makoto sat beside Haru on the edge of the pool. An awkward silence ensued til Makoto finally broke it.  
"I was awake."


End file.
